A StormxPinkie Pie love story
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: This is only, and I mean ON-LY for the StormxPinkie shippers. This is also my fave shipping couple. Don't like, don't read. Any mean reviews WILL be deleted. Thx!


**Ok, this story is for the StormxPinkie Pie shippers. This story contains MLP and Sonic the Hedgehog combined. Storm the Albatross belongs to SEGA© and Pinkie Pie belongs to Hasbro and the Hub. This is a SHIPPING. Don't like, don't read!**

A StormxPinkie Pie Love Story

By Imahjetxwavefan (^.~)

Storm was riding his Extreme Gear, listing to music on his iPod. He was really..bored. For some reason.

"Ever since Boss told me about this, 'Rainbow Dash' girl, I've been confused. I know I've heard that name from.. Wave I think." Storm said.

"I mean seriously! I know I heard her before. I think she's from MLP: Friendship is Magic. But-"

Two teenage girls walked by, looking at Storm, thinking he was crazy, because he was talking to himself.

"What the hell is he talking about? Ponies?"

"I have no idea."

The two continued walking, and talking about High School stuff.

A few hours later, Storm made a stop somewhere. He needed more Batteries for his iPod. He noticed a sign that said, in huge words.

'WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA. Population 927052'

'Equestria?' Storm thought. He decided to just go to take a walk around there.

He went to Ponyville. Some ponies were looking at him. Most of them were murmuring, looking at him.

When all of a sudden, **BUMP**! He bumped into a pony.

She wasn't an average pony you wouldn't see everyday. She was a pink pony with puffy hair, and her cutie mark had balloons.

She looked.. Kind of cute to Storm.

"Oh! Umm.. Sorry..if I hurt you or anything." Storm muttered.

Pinkie didn't say a word. But all of a sudden, an idea BURSTED into her head. She jumped up, and hopped around Storm like how she usually hops, and squealed,

"HI! IM PINKIE PIE! You see I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know every pony, and I mean every pony in Ponyville! And if you're new, I'll throw ya a super-duper-DEEEEE DOOPER fun party!"

Storm looked at her like she was crazy, but then made a slightly uncomfortable laugh.

"Uhh..heheh..yeah..well..I gotta go." Storm said, as he got up.

"NO! WAIT! I wanna hang out with you! I haven't known you yet!" Pinkie squeaked, pulling on Storm's glove.

Storm looked at the begging pony, and sighed, "fine."

"YIPEEE!" Pinkie squealed. She grabbed Storm's hand, and the two of them went to Sugar Cube Corner.

"This is where I live! Sugar Cube Corner! The best darn sugar restaurant in Ponyville!"

Storm looked at the scenery. Then he looked at Pinkie. Pinkie blushed. Then to cut him off, she asked,

"Sooo..Whatcha want off the menu?"

Storm looked up at the menu.

"I'll just take a Strawberry-Bannana milkshake." Storm said.

"I'll get a jumbo sized Cupcake."

When it was their turn, Pinkie told the cashier what they wanted. Then she gave him the money she owed him.

When they got their treats, they sat down at a table. They were talking about where they live, and their life.

"-And then we forced Typhoon to listen to a Justin Bieber CD with the volume on 100, and his ears began to bleed, then his eyes rolled up, and he died."

Pinkie giggled. "Hehe! Wow! You tell the funniest stories!"

"Yeah."

"So, why don't you show me where you live?"

Storm thought about it for a minute.

"Uhh..ok! If it's ok with Boss."

"Who's 'Boss'?" Pinkie asked, with an imitation of Storm.

"My Boss. His name is Jet."

"Oooh! I'm SOO excited to meet him. Who else do you know that you're buddies with?"

"Well, there's this girl I really hate. Her name is Wave."

"Does she have a meanie mouth?"

"No, but she is always snitching and blaming stuff and arguing at me. Her and Jet are a couple."

"Well, mean or not, I can't wait to meet them!" Pinkie squealed in excitement.

"I'll write a letter to my other BFFs first."

She got out a pencil and some paper.

"Dear Twilight and my other friends,

I'm going to be going out of Town for a bit. I made a new friend named Storm, and he lives out of Town. He claims that he stopped here for batteries for his iPod because he left his charger at home.

Thanks! /)^3^(\

Pinkie Pie."

She blew the letter to Twilight's house.

"Come on, Storm-ie!"

The two of them went to the Babylon airship, which was now on the ground in a field.

Storm and Pinkie Pie walked inside.

"Boss? Wave? Where are you guys?"

They walked through the hallway. They suddenly heard something coming from Jet's room.

They peeped through the crack in Jet's room.

Jet and Wave were making out in Jet's bed. Wave was wearing nothing but her bra.

"Eeeewww gross.." Pinkie whispered.

"I know right?" Storm whispered.

**A few minutes later..**

Storm and Pinkie were sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. Storm looked at Pinkie Pie, who was laughing and pointing her hoof at the screen.

"Pinkie?" Storm asked quietly.

Pinkie stopped laughing, and looked at Storm. Then muttered, "Yeah?"

Storm stared at Pinkie. Pinkie's cheeks were now ruby red. She smiled, and stared at Storm back.

"H-hey..you look pretty..cute up close.." Storm said.

"F-for..real?"

"Yeah.."

The two leaned over...slowly. Storm and Pinkie Pie kissed lightly. Pinkie moaned lightly. Storm pulled her closer. Pinkie pressed her hooves on his chest feathers, then started to play with his necklace. Storm slipped his tongue into her. She blushed and moaned. Then she wrapped her hooves around Storm.

Storm moved his hands down to her flank. She blushed harder. He licked the Party Pony's cheeks. Then he started to kiss and nibble her neck gently. Then went back to her lips. She broke the kiss. Storm looked at her, and smiled.

Pinkie giggled, and cuddled up in Storm's big arms. Storm ran his fingers through her pink, puffy hair. He smelled it. It smelled like-cotton candy? I guess the Internet Brony rumors were right! Storm smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"I've always wanted..a boyfriend." Pinkie whispered.

"And I always wanted a Girlfriend." Storm said.

The two of them nuzzled eachother slowly, then Pinkie got a chance to speak,

"I love you, Storm-ie."

"I love you too, Pinkie Pie."

The two fell asleep in 5 seconds.

-THE END

**Once again, this is a MLP x Sonic the Hedgehog shipping couple. One of my favorites. If you didin't like the Story, do not review. I will delete it. Thanks for reading! Follow 4 more! ;)**


End file.
